Back Again
by Marlow Kaye
Summary: Rory and Amy are gone for good, and a depressed Doctor needs to escape depression. Where does he go to make himself happy again? To see the one girl who made his life worth it.


Never had solidarity ever bothered me so much. It'd been a mere 50 years and i'd already bitten my nails down to nothing. I was going insane.

A thought boiled into my brain and I wondered if it was a good idea.

No, no. I shouldn't.

But I could.

She didn't know this face. She would never truly know this face. It was possible to keep history from altering with one simple visit. I could do it. I could see her one more time. I could visit her, bump into her casually on the sidewalk and make sure to crack a joke, just so she'd smile.

I could do it.

"Alright now, Sexy," My yells echoed along the Tardis' empty walls. I pressed a few buttons to ensure we'd land at just the right moment in time. "Take me to her!" I slammed down a lever and she groaned in delight, engines roaring as we took off towards the final destination. I couldn't help but laugh at the Tardis' excitement, like she was thoroughly overjoyed for my need to move again.

We'd been floating in a state of nothing for so long, both of us in an extreme state of depression since we'd lost Amy and Rory. I missed them terribly, their constant bickering and lovable murmurs had kept the figurative silence away, as well as my unfortunate and lonely thoughts. They had been those sort of forever friends I'd always hoped for. Too bad forever hadn't been long enough.

We landed abruptly and I straightened my tie, a difficult task with my hands shaking more than they ever had. I felt something so rare that I was confused with it. Nervousness was not an emotion I felt often.

Smoothing back my hair, adjusting my coat, and taking one last glance at my reflection, I turned to face the door. My steps were slow and unsteady, and each one brought an utter of uncertainty to the back of my mind. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. It's not like she'd recognize me. She won't run and jump into my arms, like she had so long ago. She'd know nothing about my existence. And I wouldn't be able to share it with her.

But I had to do it.

The door opened with a hint of a squeak, the Tardis' way of telling me to keep going. She always knew how I was feeling.

I stepped outside and was immediately drenched by the unreal amount of rain falling from the dark clouds above. I walked down the street toward the department store where we'd first met when I heard it.

"Hey you! Bettah get inside, or you may drown!"

A smile fell upon my face and I turned to look at her. Upon eye contact, the most mind blowing grin spread upon that mouth and I thought I'd died. She was positively radiant despite the rain soaking every inch of her to the bone. Her hair was plastered to the sides of her face, her eyes bright and welcoming. She ushered me towards her, underneath a small roof cover that jutted over the doorway she stood in. I practically ran to her, as if my life depended on it. She held the door open for me and stepped to the side. As soon as I was in, I felt a towel be draped across my shoulders and when I turned to her, another was tossed over my face and she ruffled it against my hair.

"There you go, nice and dry now." She giggled.

I laughed. "Thank you so much, R-" I paused, mentally yelling at myself for almost saying her name. I wasn't supposed to know her! "Really appreciate it."

Unfazed, she ruffled my hair some more. "Anytime. The name's Rose. And you are?" Behind her eyes, I saw the familiar flash of curiosity I hadn't seen in years and both of my hearts melted.

"John Smith," I pushed a hand out, which she immediately took and shook vigorously.

"I have a friend named Smith! Mickey! You know him?" Her excitement heightened with every word.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Pretty sure I don't. I know of a Mickey Smith, but he's a very different Mickey from the one you know." She stared at me, her eyes searching mine for a moment and I wondered if I'd come too late in her time stream. Did she know of the Doctor yet?

"Well then, Mister Smith. Let's get you dried off. C'mon in." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the cafe in the center of the shopping mall. "Would you like a coffee? Might warm you a bit."

"I'm okay, thanks."

She frowned. "Tea?"

Not wanting to disappoint, I said yes, sitting down in the chair nearest to me. She grinned and ordered tea for us both before carrying the piping hot mugs to the table. "So what were you doing, trying to drown yourself out there?"

I took a sip of my tea and sighed happily. "I was out to meet a friend."

She huffed. "Some friend to leave you out in the cold."

"Yeah," I stared at her. "Some friend."

Something about just being in her presence made everything better. I felt the weight of the universe that had been on my shoulders since I'd left her just fade away like it had never existed. The way she looked at me, even though she had no idea who i was… it made me feel safe. I felt like I was home.

We looked at each other without saying a word, though our eyes made more conversation than was needed . Her eyes were questioning me before she even uttered it aloud. "Have we met before?"

"Do I seem familiar?" I said in all serious, leaning forward a bit.

She eyed me, the curious glimmer shining brightly amongst the hazel. "A bit. I feel like I've…nevermind." She looked away, blushing like mad.

I chuckled. "Tell me."

Our eyes locked again. "I feel like I met you in a dream. I feel like you and I met in another life or something…" A small smile played upon her lips. "Like I've known you forever or something."

My hearts raced. "I feel the same way, Rose."


End file.
